Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4 Air
by Rosie123
Summary: "Aang I love you." katara whispered. "I love you too Katara." Aang smiled and kissed her on her lips softly. Toph rushed in scared "Azula is free." This is a story about Katara and Aang and the team! The continuing book, book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there guys ! Well as you know or maybe you don't know this is my first story that i'm gonna update every friday. This is my first story don't expect that it's well written because c'mon guys i'm only 14. Hopefully this story is gonna last because i have done many chapters. This is about "Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4 Air" The continue of "book 3 Fire" and this will have a lot of Kataang for you guys that love them because i do! and the "Avatar group" will also be in it. I hope that you guys read this story i have done this because of you guys! Please don't forget to review it makes me to write more and continue this story. So i hope you guys enjoy and Review! **

**Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar...And someday or maybe in a couple of years i'm still not gonna own Avatar. (sighs) **

**Chapter 1 Southern Air Temple**

"Hey Aang...Well I have thought about things" Katara had more blankets in her hand. she looked at Aang and quickly looked down so that he couldn't see that she was blushing and smiling about the idea that she had in her mind.

"What?" Aang was airbending some blankets dry as he turned around and looked at her.

Katara looked at his eyes and Aang could see that she was blushing and he loved It because she looked beautiful.

"Well..." she mumbled while she looked at the floor blushing.

**3 days earlier...**

After the Kiss Katara and Aang where officially a couple but they called it "Dating" because they thought that it sounded better. Everybody packed their things and then they went on Appa in the morning and wondering where they're gonna stay and how this will end. Aangs head was messy and was thinking like crazy about the future and how everything is gonna turn out. He felt that if he was thinking more his head would explode.

_Is this it? Is this the final? Does this mean that we are gonna separate? No...It can't be, or maybe it's true maybe it's over now and it means that everybody has to go home. But what about Katara? What about us? What about Toph? and Sokka? and everybody else? How are we gonna do this? Ugh...Come on Aang! Don't think like that!_

"Aang?..Aang?...Aang!" Katara technically yelled at him. Aang had forgot that Katara was right next to him, that he was on Appa and that everybody else was sitting in the back.

"I'm Sorry Katara but I have a lot in my mind right now" he said as he gently got closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Katara blushed and smiled but when she saw that Aang just turned and looked at the clear sky her smile immediately disappeared. Katara knew that something was wrong with him but she didn't know why.

_Did I do something wrong? _She thought worried.

"Whats wrong?" Katara looked at him worried. Aang looked at her and saw that she was worried about him so it was better if he spitted out the truth.

"Katara...I've been thinking..And this is about you guys too" Aangs voice wasn't warm it was cold and serious as he turned around to look at them. He knew that they where listening at the beginning and when he looked at them they got nervous and all of them looked quickly up at the sky like they didn't know anything at the first place.

"Um..the sky is beautiful" Toph said nervously. Katara just rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

Aang laughed and turned around to see where they where going. While he had a smile on his his face " Nice try Toph"

"See..Ugh! It didn't work Sokka!" Toph yelled at Sokka. Sokka just looked down and smiled like he didn't do anything. Suki started to giggle and then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and he immediately blushed and smiled. Mai had fallen asleep on Zukos knees while he was playing with her hair.

"okay guys I need to talk to you...And this is serious." Aang became serious again.

"I love you guys and I think you guys already know that but..I-i think this is it..Maybe it's time for you guys to..Um..Go home" Aang looked down serious and at the same time he wanted to slap himself for the words that he said.

"What?" everybody screamed loud so Mai woke up and looked at them when she saw that they where talking about something serious.

"No! Never!" Toph yelled at Aang. Toph wasn't in the mood anymore, now she was really mad and she wanted to explode. If they would have been in ground Toph would probably throw the city Ba Sing Se at Aang.

"Toph You have to go home you have a family that is waiting for you and it's for all of you guys too." Aang almost cried but forced himself not to.

Toph got calmer but she was still in shock about it, go home... now?

"Aang this is my family now and I'm not gonna leave you guys end of discussion." Toph put her hand crossed and looked at the sky.

Aang smiled and then everyone was quite again.

"We are not leaving either plus I have to check you guys so nothing happens" Sokka said serious and Aang could feel the look that he was giving him but luckily he couldn't see his face because he was watching were they were going but It still was kind of creepy, Aang laughed and smiled then he looked at Katara to when he saw that she was blushing.

"Well for us it's pretty hard I have my duties in the fire nation, But i'll promise you that when we are gonna have a vacation you can come to us or we will come to you guys" Zuko smiled and Mai kissed his lips.

"Yeah I get it" Aang laughed and looked at the map to see were they could go. While Aang was looking at the map he got an idea and he smiled to himself.

"Hey guys I have an Idea...We can go to the southern Temple, I think it needs to be used right?" Aang looked at Katara.

His eyes glanced when Katara looked into them and she nodded with a smile.

"so we are going to the air temple now?" Toph looked confused and tired maybe because she always was up at night.

Aang smiled rubbing his neck " Yeah we are"

Toph laughed and yawned.

"Well what are we waiting for then? We have vacation now or at least for awhile so lets get going" Mai said and smiled. The first smile that they saw except Zuko, he has seeing that smile a couple of times before.

Katara smiled at Aang as she nuzzled her head under his. Aang couldn't help that he blushed.

Everything was ending up better then he thought and he was glad that it was ending up like this. He didn't want to lose them because they mean a lot to him. As his smile got bigger and bigger when he knew where they where going.

"Okay then...Let's go to the Southern Air temple" Aang whispered it in Kataras ear and then he gently kissed her lips and then they broke it because they needed some air. Katara and Aang blushed because they knew that everybody was watching them.

"Hey guys stop ! I can see you you know!" Sokka yelled looking at Aang again but this time with a warning in his eyes.

"Ha ha...You nailed it twinkle toes!" Toph laughed with a grin on her face While everybody was laughing. Katara couldn't stop blushing while Aang smiled rubbing his neck.

Toph yawned she was tired that everyone was playing with their boyfriends. Mai with Suko, Sokka with Suki and Katara with Aang.

"_Ugh I hate love.." _She thought but sometimes she feels lonely.

"Ugh..This is going to be a long day" Toph looked frustrating. While everybody laughed at her comment.

**So guys what did you think? It's my first chapter and believe me i have plenty of more! Ha ha hope you liked it and...REVIEW! don't forget it! i will respond them! This is only the beginning so review and thank you for at least reading it.**

**Have a great day! :)**

**Rosie123**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Chapter 2 is updated so go ahead and read...**

**Sokka: "Wait a second! you forgot to update last week! "**

**Me: Well..Okay! I'm so sorry guys but the internet stopped to work and we didn't have internet like in a week we actually got the internet today and i'm so happy but still i'm really sorry for everything and yes chapter 3 is coming next friday actually i was thinking of posting chapter 3 today because it's friday todays so yeah. But i'm kinda of little behind with the story so yeah i need to work on it so chapter 3 will be updated next week and for you guys that are waiting i just want to say that you guys are awesome don't forget that. **

**And once again don't forget to subscribe! i really want you guys to subscribe because then i know that i can keep going on with this story for awhile **

**Toph: "So subscribe guys seriously others watch out i can a lot of things.."**

**Me: yeah we know Toph..but you don't have to scare them away you know"**

**Sokka:"!SUBSCRIBE!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...(Sighs and Sobs)**

**Chapter 2 Moving In**

As everybody was asleep except Katara and Aang. They could finally have a little alone time. They haven't had so much time alone because Aang had Avatar business or Katara was busy.

Katara and Aang were sitting on Appas head while everybody else was sleeping in the back. She leaned against Aang and had her head on his shoulder while they watched the sky when the sun got up.

Aang only smiled and got closer to her as they both touched each others hands and suddenly they were holding hand tightly like they never wanted to let go. He started to play with Kataras fingers while they where holding hands tightly.

He looked up at Katara and smiled at her and the only thing that Katara could do was to smile.

Every time Aang looked into her eyes or just touched her she felt like a puppet like Aang could control every single muscle in her body like he controlled her with some ropes.

He finally got closer to her and kissed her.

It was long but they broke it because they needed some air. But as fast as they got some air they kissed again but Katara couldn't help herself. She accidentally pulled him closer so they both fell and suddenly Aang was lying on her and he got in chock he stopped the kiss and started to laugh.

"hey why did you do that for?" Aang smirked and saw that Katara started to blush. She giggled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Aang..I think..Um..my hormones took over." She blushed even more when she said it to him.

Aang laughed and lifted her up so they sat once again like before. "It's okay Katara" He mumbled.

"I know that we still are on first base..maybe we can go further if you want too? Katara started to play with appa's hair because she was looking down.

"Um...Hey we are here! the Southern Air Temple I can see it! Aang yelled and stood up and forgot that he broke their conversation that they had and that everyone was sleeping. Everybody woke up Screaming in chock because of Aangs screaming.

"WHAT WHERE WHY?" Toph yelled as she Jumped up confused and choked.

"I'm sorry guys but we are here!" Aang screamed with a tone of Joy and jumping.

"I can see that" Toph snorted as she went to her bed that she made of some towels and blankets.

"Come on Toph!" Aang sat down again.

"Please Aang let us sleep" Sokka mumbled half awake. Suki yawned but quickly sat up and looked down at Sokka that was still sleeping like nothing happened. But Suki wanted him to wake up so badly, Suki raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"SOKKA SOMEONE TOOK YOUR BOMERANG!" Suki Yelled giggling

"WHAT? WHERE I'M SO GONNA.." Sokka flew up and looked around when he saw Suki. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't sit.

"Oh you! You are so gonna regret it" He laughed and started to tickle her.

"Stop it please!" Suki laughed

Mai just smiled and Zuko was hugging her tightly. Aang looked at Katara and saw that she was upset. she sat there silent looking down and playing with her necklace. Aang got closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"We'll talk about this latter okay honey? And he kissed her head softly. She looked up at him and nodded with a smile on her face.

"So are we there yet? Mai looked at Aang with the same old face like she was dying of how boring it was to be here.

"Yes we are" Aang smiled with that tone that he didn't even know that his voice had.

And as they saw the Southern Air Temple everyone gasped. The sun was shinning and it was a lot of lakes and waterfalls around the temple that made it look beautiful.

"Wow.." Mai gasped. She had never seen something so beautiful like This temple. Even if the fire nation ruined it it still looked like it never was touched but there were a few flings left of the things that the fire nation did to those innocent people. Some of the walls where black and you could see the fire nation flag that was hanging in the tower. But everything had grown back. The trees, the flowers and even some fruits.

"Finally" Aang breathed in and then out he smiled and looked at Katara.

Aang found a place that he could land with Appa and they landed near the entrance of the temple.

And as they landed everybody got off and started to walk into the Temple.

"Well Technically this is our home now." Aang smiled and opened the door to the air temple.

"Well then maybe we should clean?" Suki suggested Looking at the place.

"That's a good idea but first we have to go up to the rooms they have a lot of rooms here so we guys can share and maybe good if we fix them." Aang laughed.

"Come Katara I want to show you my room." Aang took her hand and dragged her.

Katara giggled and followed him up to his room. When Aang opened the door it he still was in chock because it still looked the same like it was for hundred years ago. The bed was like he left it but it was dusty and dirty. Aang couldn't handle it it was to much for him. His feelings overwhelmed and he remebers everything like yesterday. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Aang it's okay...It's Okay" Katara mumbled in his ear and she hugged him tightly.

"Come on Aang let's get you up" Katara said while she lifted him up so he could stand on his feet again.

"Im Sorry Katara" Aang sobbed and hugged her back.

"What I think you need is a shower and some sleep Aang" Katara took her hands on Aangs head and kissed him softly and slowly and stopped the kiss.

"Right?" Katara looked at him and smiled.

"Now go and shower" She gave him a goodbye kiss.

Aang went to take a shower he got in to the Bathroom and took his clothes off still sobbing but not as much like before he slwoly put the shower on and showered.

"_Maybe this can help at least a little." _He thought

Katara was looking for some blankets that she could wash. There was a hall with a lot of doors so she started from Aang's room to the next, it maybe was eight doors.

She was opening every single door until it was three or four more doors left. She opened everyone but the tree-four last rooms had bigger beds.

"Mm..Pretty nice..." as she opened the rooms and finally it was the last room.

When she took the door handle she gently and slowly opened the door and she gasped. The room was huge it had beautiful windows so you could see the garden and the waterfall. You could even hear it if you where quite and looking out of the window. It wasn't like the other rooms, this one was special.

It had a giant bed and a huge wardrobe and even a bathroom.

"Im so gonna take this room" she smiled to herself but still in chock because the room was so beautiful. The walls were white and it even had firms at the both sides of the bed.

"I love this room" She smiled one more time before she walked up to the wardrobe.

As she opened the wardrobe she found some new blankets but she still thought that she needed to wash it. As she took them out and closed the wardrobe doors she walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

When she started to walk to the bathroom where Aang was she found the kitchen that was close to the rooms, the shower and the living room.

She smiled and started to walk to Aang so she could tell him about the room that she found. When she came back Aang was done and seemed to be more happy then before.

"Hey do you feel?" while Katara went to the Bathroom and started to wash the clothes.

"Much better" Aang kissed her softly.

"Mm..." Katara Mumbled she seemed to enjoy it and Aang laughed.

"Hey let me help you" as he took them and twisted them so the water ran so it could dry more faster.

"Thanks can you dry them please? Im gonna find some more blankets that I can wash." As Katara Kissed him and then went to get more blankets

"Hey Aang...Well I have thought about things" Katara was back and this time she had more blankets in her hand. she looked at Aang and quickly looked down so that he couldn't see that she was blushing and smiling about the idea that she had in her mind.

**So..? what did you guys think? Well i think you should subscribe because i want to know what you think about this story. The Reviews that you guys send to me i will actually answer them and i actually mean it! they will come up on the chapters that i write but in the final. just subscribe what you think of this story or your suggestion i will listen to them or try.**

**Subscribe and it will make my Day even more than that! **

**Toph: DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE! **

**Me: Exactly.**

**have a great weekend see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! this time i'm not late! So guess what? I got a subscriber!**

**Sokka: YES A SUBSCRIBER! **

**I just want to thank nicky122 for the subscribe that you made and i'm so glad that you loved the chapter! Gah! you just made my week girl! **

**Okay so this chaper is kind of short but hopefully you guys will like it. This chapter has a lot of Kataang fluff just so you guys know so don't say that i warned you! ;) Um.. I'm kind of little after with this story but it's going to be okay! so yeah im gonna let you read the chapter ha ha! **

**And nicky122 you are awesome! And this chapter is for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar... :'(**

**Chapter 3 The Rooms**

"What?" Aang was airbending some blankets dry as he turned around and looked at her.

Katara looked at his eyes and Aang could see that she was blushing and he loved It because she looked beautiful.

"Well..." she mumbled while she looked at the floor blushing.

"I found a room and I loved it..." she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"You can take the room if you want to Katara" Aang laughed and turned around and started to dry the blankets again.

"Um..It was not what I meant...Do you think we can have it Aang? Like you and me.." Katara looked down and started to play with her mothers necklace.

Aang stopped air bending, he turned around and walked over to her.

"We?...Together you mean?" as he took her chin gently and lifted it up so that she looked at him and he gave her a soft kiss. Aang was smiling and blushing.

"Uhum..." Was the only thing Katara said mumbling.

"Okay..If you want to...because I have wanted to share the same bed with you in a while." as he kissed her gently.

Katara took her hands on his shoulders and started to blush and Aang hugged her tightly so she could be closer to him.

Aang was still like before just little more taller but his voice was a little more darker but that was only sometimes. It still was him she could still hear that his voice was like before just some moments that his voice changed but he was still normal.

"I love you..." Katara said when they broke apart for some air.

Aang smiled and hugged her. " I love you too..Katara"

"Awh what a cute moment you guys have" Toph smirked.

Aang and Katara jumped and broke apart but not their hands they were holding hands and they were turning red for the comment that Toph said.

Sokka slapped his head with his hand and groaned "Please just say that the hug was the only thing that you guys did."

Ang laughed and then walked to Sokka that was across the living room with the guys and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing more happened Sokka" And Aang smiled.

"Oh great something else happened!" And Sokka just turned around and walked away from the room but after 3 minuets he came back and looked at Aang seriously.

"I don't know where my room is so where the heck am I gonna go?" as he groaned and scratched his head.

"It depends, are you and Suki gonna share room?" Aang said. He didn't think that it was the right moment to tell Sokka that he and Katara would share room...In the same bed sleeping together.

Suki looked at Sokka and nodded with a smile.

"Well yeah kind of" Sokka made the biggest smile.

"Okay...So guys It feels like we are gonna live her for awhile. In the corner to the right is a door as you guys see thats the toilet and then if you look right in front of you you see the kitchen. Then there's a lot of rooms but the four last rooms are special the bed is bigger and you guys can share room." Aang looked at Mai and Suko.

"So you can choose room now." Aang said and smiled at them

"Except the first one!" It's mine and Aangs" Katara yelled.

Aang slowly turned around and looked at Katara with big eyes and Aang breathed out. When he mimed "Wait for it" and he smirked giggled quietly.

"WHAT! YOU TWO? TOGETHER?" Sokka Yelled desperate. And Sokka walked over to Aang so that he could see his face. Aang just nodded with a smile on his face.

"IN THE SAME...BED!" And once again Aang just nodded.

"NO!" Sokka yelled. And walked away with Suki to find they're new room.

When Aang saw that they were gone he hugged her and kissed her cheek, they started to walk to their room.

Katara whispered to Aang quietly. "Whatever I don't care."

And Aang broke apart their hug and smiled. Aang took her back and started to walk to Mai and them.

"Come on guys you can choose you're rooms too." Aang poked at the the rooms as Mai and Zuko walked before them and was looking for a room that they liked.

"It's gonna be so awesome to have a bed alone" Toph yawned and opened the door that was right next to Aang and Katara,she closed the door quickly and hard. Everyone was in their room meanwhile Katara slowly opened the door to their room, as she opened it Aang gasped.

"Wow..." was the only thing that came out of Aangs mouth. Katara had also fixed the room a little so it looked nicer.

Aang ran quickly to the window and gasped even more when he saw what a view they had from the window. You could see the garden, The lake with the waterfalls and even Appa with Momo. Aang laughed with joy and looked at right sidewhen he saw another door and opened it, he's eyes got bigger when he saw what it was they had a private bathroom for themselves.

"Now I know why you took this room!" Aang scratched his head and smiled. He closed the bathroom door slowly and carefully. He turned around and saw that Katara was leaned against the door.

"One more thing...We should fix a lock." Katara walked over to the bed and sat down and started to play with the water that she took from the air.

"Why?" Aang asked curiously as he walked over to Katara and sat down next to her.

"Because I don't want anyone to just like open the door while i'm changing clothes or stuff." as she lay down and threw the water out of the window and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh..get it." as Aang sat on her slowly to see how she reacted and suddenly he was sitting on her.

He went down so he was lying on her nose to nose. As he touched her lips with him's but at the same way he never kissed her just touching her lips, He knew that she couldn't control herself when he did it like that way or just hard for her. And he kept going on with it, no kissed just touching but katara just took his head and pushed him down a little so he kissed her. They broke apart for some air and then kissed again. But Katara once again couldn't control herself she tried to stop it but she couldn't

she took her tongue into his mouth when he suddenly stopped.

"Wow...I wasn't quite ready for that" he laughed and kissed her neck softly and then up to her lips. And they stopped for some air.

"Is this base two enough?" Aang looked at Katara and kissed her softly and slowly and then looked at her again.

"Base two?.. it's more than that and I'm sorry for the um.. tongue thing.."she said blushing but not a smile on her face.

"It's okay..I'm just not quite ready for that yet.. It should be me that is sorry." as he kissed her neck in soft little tiny kisses.

"Mm...keep going.."She mumbled. She was too far away from reality right now.

"About the talk or the kisses?" Aang grined and Smiled at her.

"The kisses Aang..." She smirked.

As he started to Kiss her once again in soft little tiny kisses around her neck.

"Aang..I love you" she gasped and she quite enjoyed the kisses and being with Aang.

As Aang took some air and kissed her lips and smiled at her.

"I Love you too Katara" and then he continued with the soft tiny kisses on her neck.

When Sokka suddenly opened the door rushing in.

"Hey guys we made a..." he didn't finish his meaning and Sokka just opened his mouth and his eyes were giant.

Aang and Katara flew up and they were red like tomatoes. And they didn't knew what to say they couldn't even move

"A-A-Aang can I talk to you for a sec?" Sokka was serious this time and it looked like he could kill Aang because of what he saw that he did to Katara.

"Uh...Yea-Yeah.." Aang scratched his neck and gulped as he slowly followed Sokka out of the room and closed the door slowly.

"Oh great.." Katara muttered by her self and she jumped into bed again.

**Ha ha ! how was it? "The talk" is the next chapter. And a little bit more Aang and Toph so Katara Aang has wait a little. Subscribe don't forget it! **

**Toph: SUBSCRIBE ! **

**Me: YEAH! **

**Have a great week Readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

****I'm back guys!****

****And the reviews of my previous chapter is at the end of this chapter! ****

**And you guys that read my story and reviewed are the awesomest people in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar..Great that makes the day even more bad.. Ugh.. ( goes and cries in the corner)**

**Chapter 4 "The Talk"**

Sokka closed the door behind them and Aang saw the new wood table that everyone was sitting around at.

"You guys made a table..." Aang was shaking and was nervous about what Sokka would say to him.

"Yeah we did, and that was what I was going to tell you guys but you clearly were busy." Sokka spitted out the last words and looked at him bitterly.

"Oh..Wow..This time you're in trouble twinkle toes.." Toph said smiling.

She knew what this was all about because she knew what twinkle toes and Katara were doing in the room. Trust me she didn't want to know but she can't control were she is going to see with her earth bending.

"Yeah he is." As he drags him into Sokka's and Suki's room and he closed the door.

"Aang sit." Sokka told him with a stern voice and Aang sat on the bed fast.

"Ugh..I don't want to come to this point Aang but I have too." Sokka gulped and looked at Aang.

"What?" Aang wondered and started to play with his own tumbs .

" well..Sex.." Sokka got closer to Aang and stod in front of him.

"oh..No.." Aang gulped

After Sokka told him about everything and even the details Aang just sat there in chock not moving just breathing. As he finally stood up and looked at Sokka.

"Im never gonna do that..." Aang gulped and was walking to the door.

"Someday you will Aang.." Sokka told him. And it was true Aang knew that someday he would do that but not now...At least for awhile.

"I'm just gonna go out and pretend like nothing of this happened and that we never had this conversation" Aang was still in chock but not as much like he was before. He quickly opened the door and left.

Aang closed Sokka's door fast, he turned around and started to mumble about the things about the conversation that he had with Sokka.

"Ugh..I don't want to think about this so please get out of my head!" Aang mumbled over and over again as he walked slowly walked down the hall.

"Well hello there" Toph smirked at Aang.

Toph was walking down the hall but Aang didn't noticed it, he had to much in his head to think about. Aang screamed and jumped as he looked at Toph scared. As Aang scratched his neck and hopping that she didn't hear the things that he was mumbling about when he was walking down the hall.

"Are you alright twinkle toes?" Toph gently took her hand throw her bang back so it couldn't bother her when she had it on her face.

"Uh..Yeah i'm fine"

"You're lying Aang, I can see if you are lying remember? Toph sounded annoyed

"I'm sorry Toph im just..Feeling weird." Aang mumbled as he touched her shoulder.

"Yeah I can feel that and why?" she said sarcastically she already knew everything she just wanted to know how Aang took it.

"Well...Um.." Aang blushed.

"I take that as a yes that you are gonna tell me.. but I think we should go somewhere else you know people can hear us if we talk here, RIGHT SOKKA?"

She yelled as she opened Sokka's door with her metal bending and there he was his ear leaned against the door so he could here better.

Sokka fell on the floor with his knees first and then the whole body fell against the hard floor and he made a goffy grin and made the biggest smile.

Toph and Aang couldn't stop laughing as Top held her stomach hard.

"You are so childish" toph snorted as had a smile on her lips.

Aang was still laughing and he couldn't stop either

Sokka stood up and scratched his head and was smiling as he took the door handle and he went in to the room and closed the door hard.

"So are you coming or not? Toph smirked as she started to walk and Aang ran to her and walked besides her and who knew where they were going.

o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o

"Ugh..why is this taking so long?" Katara mumbled while she lay in their bed, she hugged the pillow that she had found in the cabinet and the other pillow she had her head on.

She started to feel very lonely and she was upset that she hadn't Aang besides her. She layed there alone, the time went and Aang never showed slowly closed her eyes but opened them quickly, she was falling asleep and after awhile Katara was in deep sleep.

o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o

"So? Tell me what's wrong with you twinkle toes?"

"Well Katara and I where well..Uh" Aang found it hard to tell her and he scratched the back of his neck once again but nervously.

"I know what you guys did..I can feel everything because of the ground Aang.." as they stopped and Toph glanced at him.

"Yeah..I kinda forgot that" Aang blushed and they started to walk again.

They were walking outside and found a very long path so they started to walk to see were it was going and they saw a strange cave that was hidden under some trees and the patch continued inside of the cave

"Hey I never saw this cave before..I think it's new.." Aang blurred out.

Should we check it?" Toph wondered as they got closer to it.

"Yeah we maybe should" Suddenly they forgot what they where talking about and instead they where talking about the cave.

They got even more closer and went in and saw that it was dark that they couldn't see anything.

"It's really dark in here, I can't see anything" Aang told Toph

Toph took Aang's hand and hold it so that they couldn't lose each other. And after a while they where doubtful if they should go back or continue.

"Should we go back?" Toph asked Aang

"Maybe.."

But then suddenly the whole cave became ice blue and the cave was sparkling. It was like the other cave from Omashu the crystals were like this ones but this cave was full with the crystals so the cave had a beautiful light.

"Wow..It's beautiful" Aang gasped in chock as they stopped walking and he was looking all over the place.

"Well if it's so beautiful..Maybe we should continue then, I can feel that we are very close to the end."

Toph said and dragged Aang.

"Toph can you feel if we are close or can you feel something at the end?" Aang looked around

"I'm sorry Aang but i can't feel anything anymore, It's like someone took away the bending from me!" Toph said frustrated.

"It's okay Toph we are close i think..but that's whats matters right?" Aang Breathed out and then they started hear water. it was a waterfall they could hear the sound of it.

And then they saw the end of the cave but it was blank and as they got out they saw everything.

"Okay this is it, should we?" Aang gulped

"Yes we should"

They hold their hands harder and they walked out of the cave.

" Oh..Wow.." Aang opened his mouth in chock and Toph gasped.

"It's..It's..I can't.." that were the only things that came out of Aang mouth, They were both surprised and chocked.

"It's Beautiful" Aang blurred out.

"I can't see anything remember?" Toph sighs

"I'm sorry Toph.." Aang looked at her and hugged her.

"It's just really weird that I can't even feel anything." Toph said complaining and worried

It was a huge beach but something was strange it was beautiful but still very strange.

"Aang...Something is wrong..." Toph was shaking this time.

Toph couldn't see anything and Aang was the avatar but it felt like something was watching them, something very dangerous.

"We should go back.." Aang took Tophs hand and started to half run to the cave again but then this girl came in the middle of nowhere.

"Where do you think you are going?" she laughed

Aang and Toph stopped and gulped.

"Oh..no.." Aang whispered

**So what do you guys think? I know this is a short chapter and i promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**So I got subscribers!**

**and of course i'm gonna answer them. **

**nicky122: Ha ha! i know..it's kinda of weird..But still fun. ;)**

**InTheShadowsOfTheHeroes: Thank you so much for loving this story, It means a lot to me. And No i'm not the girl who writes the comedy fanfiction and Hi nice to meet you too! :)**

**Thank you all because of the subcribes it means a lot to me.**

**Thankyou once again and don't forget to subscribe!**

**If you review you are gonna make my weeks! :) so subscribe! **


	5. READ PRONTO!

2 years ago I decided to write a story. As you may know "Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4" I never completed this story. And I still have all the chapters and ideas on my computer.

I'm back guys, I won't leave this time and I will complete this story.

The old chapters are in edit right now, so I will change some stuff in it. Misspellings and stuff. And now that I'm more better at English, I think that this story will be easier to write.

That's everything i wanted to tell you guys

With Love

Rosie xx


End file.
